Electrically tintable windows such as electrochromic windows, sometimes referred to as “smart windows,” have been deployed in limited installations. As such windows gain acceptance and are more widely deployed, they may require increasingly sophisticated control and monitoring systems, as there may be a various systems interacting with smart windows for the benefit of buildings and associated infrastructure. Improved techniques for managing interacting building systems are necessary.